


Lead Astray

by CommanderLuna



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, and lena comforts and Protects kara so she feels safe, this is basically Mon-El Attempts To Do Bad (which will only be described not written about)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: Mon-El tries to hurt Kara, so she goes the only place she feels completely safe from him. Lena's arms.





	Lead Astray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectre07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/gifts).



Lena was sitting at her table, working on her latest project. She groaned, she was going to have to stay up late for this one.

Then, she heard a loud bang at her balcony, and a crack, like something had just cracked the stone with its force of landing. She got up to check and saw Kara laying there, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry for cracking your balcony," she whispered when Lena unlocked the door.

"Oh Kara it's OK, let's get you inside and into some comfy clothes and you can tell me what happened." Lena said, helping Kara up.

Kara only said one word, whispering it as if she were afraid someone would hear, and Lena's face turned to look of protective anger. "Mon-El."

Lena helped Kara inside and called her assistant to cancel her appointments tomorrow. She knew she wasn't going to finish her project tonight, she had more important matters to attend to.

She sat Kara down on the bed and gave her some blankets.

"What did he do," Lena asked, shifting her voice and face to a softer look, to make sure she didn't scare Kara while she was in this delicate state.

"He. Tried to hurt me. And do. More. I flew off I don't know if he followed me this was the only place I could think of that'd be safe from him, I'm sorry Lena."

Lena hugged Kara close. "Shhhhhh, just breathe right now. You'll be safe here. I'm going to make some calls to make sure this place will be kept safe. I'm going to call Alex but I won't tell her what happened unless you want me to, I'll just tell her he's gone rogue so we can keep you safe."

Kara nodded. Alex would probably figure it out without Lena telling her based off Supergirl not being there to take him down, but it was nice that Lena cared to not reveal what happened without asking Kara.

Lena sat down next to Kara, not wanting to leave her. The phone rang twice, and on the third ring Alex picked up.

"Lena, what do you need? And have you seen Kara, she was supposed to be home by now."

Lena took a deep breath and steeled herself, "Kara's with me, she's safe but we need one of her overnight bags. Mon-El's gone rogue and I'd appreciate it if you could come over to help keep this place safe. You know more about Daxamites than I do."

Alex took a moment to process everything, before replying, "I'll call J'onn. He can lead a team to catch Mon-El. I'll head over with anything we have attuned to Daxamites. If you have anything lead based, like an old gun, that will work."

Lena made another phone call, to a number she kept written down but hoped she wouldn't have to call. One of Lex's contractors, mercenaries who he hired to protect his shadier shipments from government investigators and a certain Kryptonian.

"Hello Ms. Luthor, what can we get for you?" the voice said as soon as the line picked up.

"Guards for my estate for the next few days, preferably armed with weapons with high lead content. I need them around the perimeter but none are to enter the manor without my permission," Lena said in her business tone, the tone she used when she wanted to be taken seriously, when she was making demands.

"We'll send an invoice to your office, thank you for your business Ms. Luthor."

Lena scowled, she hated using any of Lex's old assets. But she softened her expression when she realized Kara was still around. Then Alex knocked on the door.

She and Kara got up and walked to answer it.

Alex opened the door and saw Kara clinging to Lena, and gave her a hug, dropping off her overnight bag. 

"Alex I hate to ask this of you, but can you stay with us to help stand watch? I already called for guards for the outside but I don't trust anyone else inside given who we're protecting."

"Of course Lena. I brought some anti-daxamite weapons with me too, if he comes there is no way he is leaving alive."

Lena held Kara close. Nothing would touch her girlfriend while she was around. 

* * *

Now that everything was set up to protect Kara, Lena brought her up to her bed. If worst came to worse, Lena had an old Colt hidden in the nightstand. 

"I'm sorry for making you go to all this trouble Lena," Kara said, as Lena gently stroked her hair.

"Nonsense Kara, there's no way I'm letting anyone hurt you like that. Not when I can do something about it."

She held Kara close, and kissed her gently on the forehead, letting her fall asleep in her arms.

Later that night she got a text. J'onn had found Mon-El, in some shady bar drinking far too much, it had only taken one DEO officer with a tazer to bring him down. She'd tell Kara in the morning, when she was sure she'd be safe. She didn't want to wake her but she wanted her to know she was safe. 

Nobody touched her Kara.


End file.
